Sonje Hitzig
Sonje Hitzig is a fictional character and protagonist in The Timesnatcher. She is originally from the Attack on Titan universe, which is designated "Universe 845" in the records of Chao Lingshen. A member of the Scouting Legion, Sonje was part of the small squad which Chao infiltrated when she began her attempts to influence the technological development of the humans in the world to better combat the Titans. She remained unaware of Chao's magical and technological abilities, as well as her existence as an otherworldly being, until the final hours of the 57th expedition beyond the walls, after which point she determined to follow Chao beyond the world in which she had been born. Biography Early Life Almost nothing of Sonje's childhood is known. 57th Expedition Beyond the Walls Along with the rest of the Scouting Legion, Sonje deployed in the 57th excursion outside the protective walls of the human settlements. In the initial part of the expedition, she was assigned to the left flank of the scouting formation, therefore not encountering any more than a handful of normal, easily-dispatched Titans, and remaining unaware of the events surrounding the appearance and pursuit of the Female Titan. When the Legion moved to the Forest of Giant Trees, Sonje and the others on the left flank ascended into the trees at the edge of the forest, serving as decoys to keep the majority of the Titans away from Commander Erwin's planned trap in the center of the forest. During this time, she deployed her 3D Maneuver Gear as a makeshift hammock slung between two large tree branches and took a nap. When the Female Titan used its screech to draw every Titan within the sound of its voice to it in order to escape from the otherwise-inescapable trap that the Scouting Legion had set for it, Sonje followed Chao's orders and entered the woods in pursuit of the Titans that were drawn to the sound. In those few frantic moments, the three-man team of Chao, Sonje, and Eirik scored nearly fifty combined Titan kills with none of the Titans even paying any attention to them, but that damage was not significant enough to stem the tide, and the Female Titan managed to escape and, later, wipe out all of Corporal Levi's special operations squad. With the expedition deemed a failure by Commander Erwin, Sonje assisted in driving off the remaining Titans and collecting the bodies of the fallen. She commented on how unusual it was for such a large number of the dead to be recoverable, and Armin Arlert explained that most of the dead were from the Female Titan, who was not interested in eating the soldiers. After the dead were recovered, Sonje took her place along the right flank of the return route. Due to the disobedience of two soldiers who went back to retrieve a body that was too protected by Titans to recover, a number of Titans began to pursue the rear lines of the Legion. Determining that it would be too costly to stop and engage them, Commander Erwin gave the order to continue toward the city. The Titans began to close on the supply carts at the back lines, which were weighed down with the bodies of the dead. Corporal Levi ordered that the dead be abandoned so that the living could escape. Initially, this went unnoticed on the right flank. It was Chao who first looked and saw that the dead were being thrown away to lighten the carts. Upon seeing this, Chao became enraged and ordered Eirik and Sonje to continue forward, clearly preparing to engage the Titans on her own. Both Sonje and Eirik questioned her on this matter, but instead of giving a definitive answer, Chao tied her horse to Sonje's and jumped off, then disappeared entirely as she began to use her temporal and magic powers in active combat in front of the others. When Chao reappeared, having traversed over a hundred meters in an instant, to begin her attack on the Titans chasing the supply wagons, Sonje and Eirik immediately ignored the order she had issued to continue retreating and turned back to assist. Sonje drew close to the scene of engagement in time to see Chao use two energy swords to sever the wrist of a Titan that was about to eat the body of Petra Ral. Chao then threw one energy sword into the eye of the Titan, blinding it as it tried to go for Petra's body again. She then time-stepped to behind the second Titan when it began to pursue the other members of the Scouting Legion, ignoring her completely, and killed it with a single swipe to the nape of the neck. By that point, Sonje had caught up, hooking her 3D Maneuver Gear into the Titan that Chao had just killed and using it to sail across the back of the one still living, which she dispatched with a typical deathblow before landing on the other Titan and looking at Chao in equal parts awe and fear. Eirik arrived shortly thereafter and warned them of three more Titans approaching, at which point Sonje advocated retreat. Chao refused, citing that she would recover the bodies of the dead no matter how many Titans tried to stop her. Chao time-stepped again to engage the Titans, and the one in front revealed itself as aberrant when it began to actively pursue her, having registered her as a threat. While she dealt with that one, Sonje and Eirik lured the other two toward a farmstead in the middle of the field. As the Titans followed Eirik, Sonje stood behind the house, out of sight of the Titans, and fired the grapple cable on her left side across the open space into the barn to serve as a tripwire, anchoring herself to the ground with the other. When Eirik's horse leapt over the wire with no difficulty, the two Titans plowed straight into it and fell over. The force of their mass ripped her cables out of the ground, and she fired her right cable into a fence post to facilitate her killing strike against the Titans. As she neared the closer one, Chao reappeared over the second one and dispatched it with a flame-imbued strike, and Sonje killed hers by holding her blades beneath her as she passed over its neck. With all the Titans in the immediate area dead, Chao, covered in the blood of the one she had just killed, offered to explain herself to her compatriots, but the roars and groundquakes of oncoming Titans pushed that for another time, with Sonje announcing that she didn't want the Titans to hear Chao's secrets. The three proceeded to kill all the attacking Titans, then found a broken cart that was missing a wheel and hitched their horses to it, after which they systematically recovered every dead body that had been left on the field and loaded them to return to the city. On the return trip, Sonje and Eirik's horses pulled the wagon while Chao rode behind, serving as a rearguard in the event more Titans appeared. As they reached the city, Chao sent a fireball into the sky to serve as a signal, as all of them had expended their signal flares during the expedition. The Garrison Corps alerted those inside the city of the signal, and Levi himself confirmed that the three were their wayward Scouting Legion members, ordering the gates to be opened. By previous agreement while they were returning, the three soldiers unhitched the horses just outside the gates of the city and sent them in ahead, resolving to pull the wagon the remaining distance inside the city by hand, a symbolic gesture of making it a personal promise to return the dead to their families. After entering the city, she and Eirik began to unload the bodies, and after a few minutes they were joined by other soldiers and civilians. Once the bodies had been laid out for the families, Sonje noticed that Chao had disappeared from the area and set off after her along with Eirik. Using their 3D Maneuver Gear to pursue her, the two found her farther into the city, in the moat that ran along the outer wall, preparing to use her Gateway Device to leave that dimension. Following a brief discussion in which both Sonje and Eirik expressed their adamant refusal to be left behind, Chao brought them along with her when she returned to her own dimension. Powers and Abilities *'Physical Ability:' As a soldier of the Scouting Legion, having been a member for almost ten years, constant use of the 3D Maneuver Gear has given Sonje a great deal of core strength and an agility unsurpassed amongst all but the best-trained individuals. Her balance also enables her to run at full speed along standard railings without being in danger of falling. *'Swordsmanship:' Given her constant use of the specialized blades that are suited for dealing the fatal strikes to the weak spots of Titans, Sonje has basic knowledge of how to use swords. However, her practical skill against a human-sized opponent is almost nonexistent due to the nature of how she has used swords for most of her adult life. Appearances *''The Timesnatcher'' Category:Attack on Titan Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists